


In Your Room

by redtulipslove



Series: Running Circles Around Time [14]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, True Love, deep thoughts, lots of fluff, oliver is thinking about elio, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtulipslove/pseuds/redtulipslove
Summary: Oliver can't sleep.I like getting into Oliver's head now and again.  It's an interesting place.Oliver's POV
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: Running Circles Around Time [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103292
Comments: 24
Kudos: 84





	In Your Room

**Author's Note:**

> Been up all night staring at you  
Wondering what's on your mind
> 
> Paperweight - Skyler Fisk

Elio sleeps soundly beside me, but I am wide awake. As I hear the Grandfather clock strike three, I accept that sleep is eluding me, playing hide and seek, just out reach. Despite the respite of the open window, heat still sticks to me like hot caramel. I consider taking a shower but fear of waking Elio. 

_Elio._

He is facing me, his cheek pressed deep into the pillow. He is in deep slumber, dead to the world. I’d kicked my side of the sheets off hours ago, but some of it still covers him, just below the curve of his back and against the rise of his ass. My eyes rest there, as my mind wanders.

We'd gone to bed early, feigning tiredness from a day spent on the lake with Samuel and Annella. The trip had been glorious, but the sun was a demon and we’d been thankful for the relief of the Villa and Mafalda’s apricot juice to help cool us down. 

I wanted Elio desperately, and had fantasised taking him from behind on the boat as it sailed peacefully across the water.

I needed deep, physical contact with him, and was ready to let him know when he came up behind me in the hallway and whispered “You’re so hard right now, I can almost taste it.” He grabbed my cock through my shorts, before bidding goodnight to his parents.

He knew me so well.

I waited 5 minutes before following him, fake yawning as I did so. I wasn't sure what his parents thought at this stage, but thankfully they looked too exhausted to care.

We fucked in the shower, and again in the bed, with him on top, riding me. This was his favourite position, and I only wanted to please him. The thrill of making him come surged through me, and I was compelled to thrust harder. He came on my stomach, massaging his cum into my skin, before giving me some of it to lick and taste. I sucked his fingers greedily, holding his gaze, which set off another orgasm. The look of euphoria on his face as he came down from the high was hypnotic. I dragged myself away to take another shower, and when I came back to bed, Elio was asleep. I thought I'd follow suit, but my mind played games and wouldn't rest.

I'd slept soundly every night since I arrived. The combination of sun, good food and wine, and long lazy days spent in the garden with Elio and his family had helped loosen my mind and body. Their _laissez-faire_ attitude rippled through every aspect of life here, and it had inevitably touched mine. The effects were endless and good. Each day was filled with promise and undiscovered delights. 

I often felt like the luckiest man alive, not only to receive the teachings of the Professor, to bask in his wisdom and all that he knew, but knowing it was me he had picked, that I had been chosen above all others. The notion was bewildering to me. As was Elio's confession, on a night we'd shared a bottle of chianti, that he had pushed my application to the top of the pile, in the hope I would be the one his Father selected. 

Elio had known me before I knew him. 

Elio was the glittering prize I thought I'd never win, a treasure I never thought I'd find. And yet he had been here all along, waiting for me.

I stare at him as his body moves restlessly, but not enough to stir him awake. I wonder where his dreams have taken him, and if I am there too. He mumbles something low and unclear and I smile at the shape of his mouth and the curve of his lips. The urge to kiss them was strong - to push a finger inside even stronger. Instead, I allow my finger to trace the outline and memorise this special part of him. 

I could kiss him for hours. When we kiss, it can feel like sitting in the garden at the end of the day as the sun sets and the sky erupts in an explosion of colour. 

I'm enraptured by what this stirs inside me.

Sometimes, he likes to trap us in our room alone, and he crawls into my lap. I grab the back of his neck and pull him towards me, my mouth open wide, ready to let him in, and we continue to kiss, and kiss. They are endless, sun dipped kisses. I taste salt from the sea, peaches from the tree, and, there, in between, I taste Elio. When we are alone we are free to wallow in each other, and express our feelings through sensual touches and shameless sounds. 

He's unable to remain still or stay quiet and I have to press him down on me to reign him in.

I'm getting hard as my thoughts turn impure,and chastise myself. These quiet moments are rare and I need to appreciate the one I have now. But I miss Elio's voice, the way he says my name, and his name, and the sharing of those names as we swap and become each other. 

His voice seeps into my pores, happy to settle there.

I want his voice with me always.

He stirs again, and I wait patiently as he rouses. His eyes flutter open, adjusting from dream land to reality.

'Oliver,' he whispers, his voice thick with sleep. My cock stirs at the sound and I want to take him before he wakes up fully. I force myself not to move.

'Sorry to wake you,' I say, not sorry at all. His eyes are still heavy and continue to close now and again.

'Couldn't sleep?' he asks as he wraps an arm over me. It lands in my naked lap, and I know he feels my hard cock against his body.

'Want help with that?' he asks with a sleepy sly grin.

'Are we talking about sleep or something else?' I smile. He answers by grabbing my cock, and slowly strokes the hard shaft. It's already leaking from the tip and I resist pumping greedily into his grip. I look down at his face, and I almost come as I watch him bite his lip in intense concentration. He presses his mouth against my arm and takes a bite. I'm used to it by now, and often find my skin mottled with light bruises. They thrill and excite me, and he knows this.

I don't last much longer, coming with a deep moan, as he milks me until there is nothing left. He brings his hand to my mouth and I lick eagerly before he takes it back to feed himself. He looks like he’s the most satisfied boy in the world, apart from me.

I lean back against the headboard to catch my breath.

'Better now?' Elio asks, and we both laugh at the shared memory. We stare at each other for a while, and the closeness and longing I feel for him threatens to overwhelm me in that moment of quiet intimacy.

'You always make me feel better,' I say, my voice almost breaking. Elio's eyes have already began to close, and as the night runs out, I settle against him, in the hope that sleep will not escape me much longer, and I can follow him where he goes.

xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
